Talk:Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Change Me! (Once Upon A Time - VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E20B:C50C:14F8:C4B2:3915-20191030193049
Stella: Stuck (Open the Pop and fart and caca Shit) WHOA! *Barney: Oh Boy. *Kids: (all yelling) YAY! *Barney: YAY! *Carlos and Kristen: YAY! *Tosha: Uh-Oh! *Barney: Oh-No *Carlos: oops, Barney, You forgetting the Gun *Barney: Gun *Kids: Gun *Barney and Kids: Gun *All: Gun *Shawn: Barney, Look! It's A GUN! *Barney, Stella and Kids: THE GUN! (all screaming) WHOA! *(all yelling) *Barney: Come on Let's Get Out A Here *(Leaving the Classroom and Shit Shotgun) *Kristen: Oh-No The Gun Everywheres, What Can I Do Barney. *Barney: We Have to Go Back and tell us Where Are Recame. Look There the Bus. *Stella: Everybody Get Back to the Bus. *Shawn, Carlos, Tosha and Kristen: Yes! Okay. *Barney: Okay. *Kristen: Oh Yay. *Barney: Shawn, Turn off the Light in the Classroom. Before the the Gun To Start. *Shawn: (light out) YES! *Barney: Shawn, Get Inside the Bus. Alright Shawn. Everyone Buckle your Seatbelt. Before we going Home. and Go to Sleep. *(Shawn put a your Seatbelts) *Barney: Ready Your Not, Here We!, Hang to the Bus Hang on Tide. and Zoom. GO! *All: (zoom bus) WHOA! *Tosha: I Love Match!. *(the Crowd Crew play shot gun and killed Kristen) *Barney: Whoa! I'm Sure Everything is going to be just fine. (Barney Falling Down) *Tosha, Carlos and Shawn: (all laughing). *Barney: FUCK *Stella: (Laughs) *Barney: I Would Match *Stella: It's a Roller Coaster. *Barney: Help *(Kids Falling Down) *Barney: You Killed This Is Sucks *Kids: (screaming and yelling) *Stella: (screaming and yelling) *Barney (laughs screaming and yelling) *Stella: Oh My *Shawn: FUCK *Carlos: Im So Kinidiens *Kirsten: Fuck *Tosha: (yelling) *Barney: Somebody Change Me *Stella: (laughs) *Barney, Shawn, Tosha and Kristen: FUCKING Shit! (Fightings Punching) (Dog Barking) *Kids: Guard Dog! *(all yelling) *Stella: I Hate You, You Hate Me! Come and Fucking with Me. *(all running) *Kristen: Are We've Trouble Barney *Barney: Whoa! I'm Sure Everything It's Going Home and Dinner Time. *Tosha: Let's Get Out *Barney: Ahh I Will Not Match *Kids: (laughing) *Barney: What, I Say Run Away, Not Me! *Crew: (all yelling) *Shawn: OH NO WHEE! *Barney: I Fell Down on the Floor. *Kristen: and I Fell Down on the Floor. *Tosha: So Do I!. *Shawn: Oh! Yeah! *Carlos: Yes ITS Once Upon A Time. *Barney: I Can't Get UP *Shawn, Kristen and Tosha: I Can Get UP! *Carlos: No You Not *(Boy play shotgun and Killing Barney, Shawn, Tosha and Kristen) *Carlos: FUCK!!!!!!. *Shawn: I Got Shooting with Gun with Me and the Word "FUCK!". *(packing by of Guard Dog) *Kids: (all laughing) *Barney: Come on Shawn. *Tosha: Right, Let's Watch South Park (fall down) WHOA! *Barney, Shawn, Tosha and Kristen: I Fuck You, You Fuck Me! *Carlos: You! (play gun shooting and Killing Barney, Shawn, Tosha and Kristen) *Barney: Hey What This. *Tosha: You Killed ME *Barney: What The Fuck *Stella: Quick Get The Suitcase. *(Stella Falling Down and Killed Barney and The Kids) *(kids screaming and yelling) *(Barney died) *(kids died) *Stella: Ouch It Hurt *Shawn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY NAME!!! NOT!!!! AWN!!!!!!!!! *(Stella Died) *(barney kids and the Stella crying) *Barney Kids and The Stella: Come On! Hurry *Barney: Cry! *Shawn: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, Yeah!, Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck 314 Fuck. *Barney: It's Not That Funny, Shawn!. Just A Fairy Tales, Let's Keep Going. *Shawn: What (falling down) WHOA! (crying). *Tosha: Shawn, We Not Going to Kids for Character with you, No Kids for Character for you. What Ever Your Grounded for five mouth. stop crying. go to your room and go to sleep for ever. *Shawn: Buh-Bye. (shawn it cry) *Barney, Steela and Kids: Bye Shawn.